Sisters and Family
by PotterPrincess18
Summary: Two girls raised as best friends are actually sisters. Their parents have to hide their love but in the end all 4 are reunited. Haven't decided if I want to add more. Let me know what you think in the comments


Almersa Dumbledore and Anastasia McGonagall are a pair of sisters that were raised as best friends not knowing they were sisters. Their parents, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, had to raise them separately due to the rise of the evil Dark Lord Voldemort. But now that the demented wizard was dead, Albus and Minerva could be reunited as husband and wife, a fact they had to hide while he ran rampant, and the girls were finally able to be told that they were sisters.

Albus and Minerva had been married for about 15 years before their firstborn, Almersa Rayne, was born. Then three years later, they had another daughter, Anastasia Serenity. The family of 4 all lived happily together for about 6 months after Anastasia was born. By that time, Lord Voldemort was at the peak of his power and the family had to hide in plain sight with all four of them living as two separate families. Each posed as a single parent with a daughter. Minerva took on her maiden name and claimed Anastasia, and Albus claimed Almersa. The couple had to hide their love for one another and the girls were raised together as best friends, but were never informed of their sibling status.

Almersa and Anastasia were both raised in Hogwarts and were the best of friends. The one thing they didn't know is that they were actually sisters. Anastasia was devastated to find out that they wouldn't be in the same year, with Almersa being 3 years older. However, even tho Almersa had school to focus on, she still managed to spend just as much time with Anastasia as she did before, so the younger girl didn't mind not being a student just yet. Once Anastasia joined her best friend as a student, they were inseparable and practically joined at the hip. Every night, after they had both finished their homework, they would always spend hours just chatting and doing girly things like painting nails and doing each other's hair. And once Anastasia was able to go to Hogsmeade, Saturday became their shopping day, and they would spend hours just wandering around the village and shops.

A few years later, when Almersa was a 7th year and Anastasia was a 4th year, Harry Potter truly killed the Dark Lord and saved the wizarding world. The new Minister of Magic declared everything as safe and arrived at Hogwarts, at the request of the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. Kingsley Shacklebolt had always been close with the two heads of the school, and was a witness of their wedding almost 33 years ago and was also present for the birth of both of their daughters. Today was the day that the family was to be reunited. A husband and wife will be able to rekindle their love and not be afraid to show it. Two best friends will be informed that the sisterly love they have shared their entire life wasn't just a passing love, but that it was a true sister bond. The Minister knocked at the Headmasters office and was summoned in and greeted with the sight of a happy couple. The Deputy was sitting on her husband's lap and his arms were wrapped lovingly around her waist and he was playfully nuzzling her neck, causing her to giggle.

He chuckled as he sat down, "Well, I see you two are definitely enjoying the fact that all is well now." Minerva blushes and looks at the Minister with a sparkle in her eyes, "Oh Kingsley, you have no idea how happy we are." Albus chuckles nuzzling his wife's neck and smiles at his old friend, "Shall I summon our daughters so we can tell them the news?" Kingsley chuckles and nods, "Yes but you may not want them to see you like that right away." The couple laughs and Minerva kisses her husband's cheek before sliding into the chair next to him just as the door opens admitting Almersa and Anastasia.

Kingsley smiles at the girls as they go to their respective 'parent' and greet them with a hug and kiss. Then they turn to the Minister and curtsy respectfully before sitting down and looking at the adults for a moment before Almersa speaks up, "Daddy, Mama Min, is everything alright?" Not knowing that the two heads of the school were both of their parents, both girls called each other's parents 'Mama Min' and 'Papa Al' respectively. Seeing the tears in his friends' eyes he clears his throat, "Almersa, Anastasia, with the Dark Lord dead, you girls can know the truth…." Both girls look confused and looked at their parents. With a tearful smile, Minerva intertwines her fingers with her husband's purposefully. "Girls, you aren't just best friends but you're true sisters…." She glances over at Albus and then back at the girls grinning with tears in her eyes, "We're your parents. You're both our daughters!!"

Both girls' jaws dropped in shock when they heard those words. After about a minute of absolute silence, Anastasia finally spoke up in a small whisper, "Why didn't you tell us?" All three adults both looked down sadly, then Minerva spoke up, "We had to keep you girls safe baby. If the Dark Lord knew that your father and I were married and had even one child, let alone two, both of you girls would have been the first on his hit list." Almersa looks at her mother shocked, "He would've killed us?" Albus nods sadly, "Yes dear, he most surely would have. You know that your mother and I are known as the greatest and most powerful witch and wizard of our time, so any child we had together would be just as powerful ...and He didn't like that so he was always trying to come after our family." The girls share a glance then jump up and run over to their parents hugging them both tightly crying happy tears. Albus holds all three of his girls close and smiles over their heads at Kingsley with tears in his eyes. "Thank you my friend, thank you so much." Kingsley smiles and stands, "Anytime my friend, anytime." He quietly slipped out of the room with a smile on his face.


End file.
